


From One Winner to Another

by AnaSofia



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, Inspired by Real Events, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Alexander Rybak comes to visit Lena after Eurovision 2010





	From One Winner to Another

Even though she was the pre-contest favourite, Lena still couldn’t believe she had won. She had been worried that the expectations would cause her to underperform. But now all those months of worrying were now behind her, and invalid. She had won, and now she could relax. Well, only for a night, because there still was the plane ride, and welcome back home to deal with tomorrow. She was glad to be back in the hotel, the press conference and the after party had left her exhausted. She was now ready to sleep… except her mind thought of one thing. One of the people who had been on stage with her after the contest. Alexander Rybak, last year’s winner . He was so cute. And he kissed her! And it wasn’t just one of those for show kisses, because he tried to go back for more! Her heart fluttered at the thought of him. She was lost in the thought of him. She was nearly asleep when she heard a knock on the door. “Oh mien gott. I was just about to sleep” she thought. She got out of bed and went to the door and opened it. She nearly fainted at the sight of who was at the door. It was Alexander!  
  
“I wanted to come and congratulate you on your win properly” He says to her. She stares at him a bit before snapping out of it and replying  
“Thanks!” She said, or more like blurted, it sounded very awkward. “Do you want to come into my room?” She asked the first thing that came to mind, only realizing how weird it sounded after it came out of her mouth. She then feared that she would be rejected and that she wouldn’t see him for a while, or at all ever again.  
  
“Sure, why not” She felt relieved that he accepted, but at the same time felt really nervous at the thought of spending time with him, but since it was late he probably wouldn’t stay long. She sat down on her bed and Alexander sat right beside her. She looked up at him and had no idea what to say. Her mind was rushing. So she kissed him. The feel of his lips on hers was one of the greatest feelings she ever felt. Maybe it was even better than winning Eurovision. And then she realized what she was doing.  
  
“Oh mien gott! I’m s-“She tried to apologize but Alexander cut her off by kissing her back. She once again got lost in the feeling his lips. They remained attached at the lips for a while before Alexander started to do something. He started to touch her breasts and her thighs occasionally. She felt her insides warm up, particularly around her crotch. She moves her hand over his crotch to get a feel for it. It felt hard, but soft at the same time. She moved her hand up his crotch to feel how long it was. She felt that it was big in size, but having only seen one on the internet before she had no idea if it was really big compared to the average. She undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear. His penis flopped out. She took it in her hand and started to stroke it. She looked up at him for approval, but he was looking into space, but he looked like he was in pleasure so she kept going. She knew that she could put it in her mouth but she had no idea if she should ask. She decided against asking because she did not know the correct words, but she decided to put it in her mouth. She moved her head up and down with it in her mouth and moved her tongue around it. She thought to herself that she might be doing something wrong, but Alexander didn’t say anything. She kept at it for a while before she came off and looked up at him.  
  
Alexander reached over her and pulled her dress up over off of her. She pulled off her pantyhose and panties. Alexander stood up and took off his clothes too. She laid down on the bed and spread her legs almost like it was a second nature for her. She thought for a moment that it made her look like a whore, but Alexander didn’t react badly. He pressed against her. She thought for a moment that she ask if he had any protection, but she didn’t know how to ask about it. She was never taught any sexual words in English class, and doubts that Alexander knows any German. After this short thought, Alexander slowly pushed inside her. She had never felt anything so big in her before. Only her fingers, and the occasional pen. He slowly kept pushing deeper into her, He had made his way all the way in before asking if she was okay. She realized that she might have been making some weird faces while he was on the way in. She assured him that she was fine. He nodded and started to thrust, slowly. She started to moan, again, this is a feeling she had never felt before in this magnitude. He asked her again if she was okay, and she assured him that she was okay again. She tried to focus a little bit more on the faces she was making, but the pleasure of Alexander inside her was too much and she kept losing her focus. Gradually Alexander sped up his motions. She bit lightly on her lip as he kept going. She realized the noises that they were making were loud, and anyone passing by the room might possibly hear their moment of passion. She never wanted it to end. But she felt it coming. Her body shook and her mind nearly went blank. At the same time, Alexander climaxed too. She felt every spurt shoot inside her. It made her feel full. Alexander pulled out. It started to leak out. She freaked out a little. She got up quickly ran to the bathroom and let it drop into the toilet, and took a piss as well. She got up and walked back to the bed. She was too embarrassed to look Alexander in the eyes. She picked up her panties and put them on and climbed under the covers. She thought Alexander would leave now, but went to the washroom and came back. He lay in her bed with her and cuddled up against her. She didn’t dare to ask him to leave. This was more than what she wanted with him.  
  
If only it would have turned into something longer between the two of them.


End file.
